Sabor a frutas
by Missclover
Summary: Ver a su novio en problemas le resultaba divertido. Quién diría que el genio Hyūga también fuera víctima de situaciones vergonzosas.


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

><p><strong>"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"<strong>

* * *

><p>*.<p>

*.

*.

Las personas a su alrededor observaban con impecable terror a uno de los herederos de Hiashi Hyūga. No era difícil adivinar que el chico tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien o en menor grado desquitarse con cualquiera de ellos.

Lo peor de todo, es que no podían dejar de hacer a un lado sus labores domésticas para ignorar al joven de mal genio. Años de trabajar en la enorme mansión como sirvientes les servía para conocer la actitud de cada uno de los integrantes de esa familia y cómo sobrevivir a ello. Sin embargo, no significaba que el disgusto durara una parte del día; debían razonar en la manera de cómo dirigirse, hablarles y sobretodo tratar con ellos.

Aunque era un alivio saber que Neji tenía la única compañía de su novia, quién siempre lograba quitarle la expresión de enojo, a veces les llegaba esa curiosidad de cómo lo lograba. Era como si él ya tuviera un remedio para sus cabreos. Otras veces se preguntaban -en sus momentos de chismería- porqué ella estaba a su lado, si la joven era todo lo contrario a él.

Con cautela observaban la escena que les mostraban ambos jóvenes, pero sin dejar de trabajar, al fin de cuentas no querían hacer enojar a otro de los miembros portadores de los ojos opalinos, en especial al dueño de la casa.

Él sin quitar esa mueca de rencor y ella burlándose en su cara. Otras veces se cuestionaban cómo era posible que ella pudiera reírse descaradamente de él. Sí, era obvio que Neji no le haría nada pero tampoco era necesario hacer más grande el asunto de su molestia, parecía que la señorita Ama -cómo ellos le decían hacia su persona- no le importara la expresión fría que recibía.

– Ya quita esa cara, Neji– No era difícil distinguir lo alegre de su voz– Fue un accidente.

– Deja de defender al idiota ése.

Una nueva sonrisa y más grande surcaba por el rostro de Tenten. Ver a su novio en problemas le resultaba divertido. Quién diría que el genio Hyūga también fuera víctima de situaciones vergonzosas.

– Hey Neji no es para tanto– dijo entre risas– Además él ya se disculpó.

– Sigues defendiéndolo– masculló enfadado.

– Se puede quitar con un poco de hielo– le tomó de la mano ignorando sus palabras para empezar a guiarlo a donde supuestamente estaba la cocina de esa enorme casa.

Quienes estaban cerca de ellos y podían escuchar parte de la conversación, se daban la idea de cuál era el motivo del enfurecimiento del joven, y se venía otra cuestión…

¿En dónde?

– Mhp…

– Haber si a la otra te fijas dónde te sientas–, le dio una mirada seria como si de regaño fuera, aunque sabía de sobra que era pura actuación– y ya te dije que quites esa cara, sólo es un chicle.

Rojo como tomate, la sacó de la sala llevándola a un amplio pasillo verificando que no hubiera más personal o alguna de sus primas cerca del lugar capaz de escucharlos.

– No hables tan alto, Tenten– Neji apretó los labios al mismo tiempo en que se escuchaban las carcajadas de ella.

– O.K. no hablaré más de _esto_– dijo señalando el problema, específicamente del trasero de su novio– Pero vamos, fue divertido–. Otra vez se hacía presente la cara burlesca de Tenten– Además el pobre de Naruto ya aprendió que debe tirar la goma de mascar en el bote de la basura.

Y decía pobre pues ella junto con todo el salón presenció su casi muerte a causa de Neji.

Recordar la hora libre que tenían y de cómo su amargado -y querido- novio sentándose tranquilamente en uno de los bancos cerca de las ventanas para despejarse y hablar tranquilamente con su amigo Lee, pero cuál había sido la sorpresa del Hyūga que en el momento de levantarse las burlas de todos sus compañeros se hicieron presentes retumbando en las cuatro paredes del aula.

Un chicle pegado en el pantalón, en su trasero.

No le fue difícil adivinar a quién le pertenecía la golosina pegagosa, pues horas antes había visto al rubio de cara zorruna masticarlo con delicia.

Y todavía el estúpido se reía en su cara.

Después de eso tuvo que aguantarse la última clase con el pantalón sucio lleno de las babas de Naruto.

Y ahora estaban en su casa, pues le había ofrecido su ayuda para limpiarle la desgracia.

– La cocina no está en esa dirección– Le recordó con una voz más calmada, pero aún con el ceño fruncido.

– Ya lo sé, pero no querrás que te limpie el pantalón si lo traes puesto, vamos a tu habitación para que te cambies, o…– hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar nuevamente– ¿O será que quieres que te toque el trasero?

Silencio total. El rojo vivo nuevamente se marcaba en todo el pálido rostro por la insinuación de ella. La cara del Hyuuga provocó nuevas carcajadas de Tenten.

– Bromeo– con una sonrisilla le beso la mejilla.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Nueva historia de mi pareja favorita :) Donde una vez más el pobre de Neji tiene que sufrir.

Así que ya saben el porqué del título, no se me ocurría otro nombre así que mejor el sabor del chicle. xD

Además de que siempre incluyo a Naruto como el responsable de las desgracias de nuestro geniecillo. Jejeje

Oh bueno, por eso está Tenten, quién siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a su serio y sexy hombre. ;)

Espero que les haya gustado, estaré actualizando pronto (espero).

¡Nos vemos!

*Dudas, comentarios sean bienvenidos.


End file.
